


Huff And Puff

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, you're such a naive little piggy, opening the door for the 8ig 8ad spider come to eat you up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huff And Puff

**Author's Note:**

> So, a while back I wrote a genderswap Tavros x Vriska dubcon fic because the kinkmeme asked me to. I read too many articles on paralysis and sex, and then spat this out at 3:00 AM. Here it is, in edited, slightly improved glory.  
> ( As an aside, anything NSFW I do in this fandom is in an aged up AU.)

There were few people who pissed him off more. Even with her four wheeled device, even knowing that it was his fault she was stuck rolling around like some kind of cart, she was still polite to him, nice to him. Vrisk was angry at her because she had forgiven him, and angry because she didn't seem to care how he had ruined her. It was just another hiccup in her life, one she had simply accepted and gotten over. It was infuriatingly more than he had ever done with the few challenges his considerably more privileged life had bestowed upon him during his 9 sweeps. Deep obsidian burned within him, and knowing that his hate was unrequited, that she was as pale to him as ever, almost flushed at times, made his stomach turn into twisted, self-pitying knots.

"Taaaaaaavvvvvrrrraaaaaaa~" Her name was stupid, just like the card game she was inevitably playing. Oh, he could make her stop playing. He could sink the tendrils of his mind deep into her and make her drag herself to the door, turning the knob with all the consciousness of a hunk of wood. But he wanted her to open the door to her hive of her own free will, to leave their always unpleasant exchange in her memory as a self-inflicted wound. He could hear the squeak of the device's wheels as she approached, treacherously taking on stairs and narrow hallways. She looked confused as she opened her door, yet not entirely unwelcoming. It was sickeningly endearing.  
"Oh, you're such a naive little piggy, opening the door for the 8ig 8ad spider come to eat you up," He hissed, flicking his hair back with one hand, then crossing them both over his chest, wild grin not at all diminished by his eye patch.

"Uh, hey, Vrisk, I uh... didn't know you were going to come over... I have some snacks if you're uh, hungry," she offered, voice unsteady, but not yet wary.  
Her hair was partially sheered, the rest left long, making her look almost intimidating. That is, until she opened that pouty, insecure mouth of hers. Vrisk had no problem pushing her backwards several feet with his foot, planted firmly between her knees and resting on the edge of the device's seat, then thrust forward. She gripped the armrests of her chair in terror as she flew down the hallway, as Vrisk casually let himself into her hive. Waiting to be invited was for lesser trolls.

"Oh, isn't it cute how you still have all these gru8 posters of fairies around," He remarked, running a hand through his hair, before turning to look at a stuttering, blushing Tavra. She was wheeling towards him, cautiously, and he could see it in her face how hard she was trying not to to crack.

"Uhm, I have some board games...some trollo cola..."  
He hadn't planned this. He had just wanted to bother her, to tease her, insult her until she snapped and all that glorious rage was let out in an attack, a rant, a kismesissitude, anything other than this constant stream of nice. He had knocked her chair over before. It had always been "on accident" before, but it was the ungentlemanly shove was downright inexcusable. It sent her toppling onto the ground, legs twisted in a way that would be painful for someone who could feel them. She just lay there for a minute, before pushing herself half up with her arms, staring up at him as if that was the last thing she expected, as if he had just broken some trust rather than acted as should be expected of such a bluh bluh huge bastard.

"Gog, you're so fucking pathetic," He hissed down at her, kicking her device out of arm's reach, so that she would have to drag herself across the room to climb back into it, "Soda? Are you serious? I have just come into your hive, unannounced, I kick you around, and you offer 8everages?"

"B-but you're my friend... aren't you? You're... you're higher on the-"

"I don't even care about the damn 8lood rain8ow. You're 8eing a pushover again, Taaavvv... and what have I told you a8out 8eing a pushover?"

"..d... Don't..." She said with little conviction, trying to position her legs back together, while pulling herself away from him on her elbows. He laughed at her effort.

"Oh, you're going to 8e strong now?"

"w...Wendy... likes me to be in my chair-" She said weakly, eyes widening when Vrisk descended onto the floor, crawling forward, on her level like a cat.

"Does she?" He asked, eyes going wide in mock innocence and curiosity, "Can you even feel anything down there, Taaaav?"

"w...what?"

"Is it entirely num8, or can you still ru8 one off?"

Her face was turning the color of a chocolate bar, and she rolled over as best she could, her arms scrambling to try and pull herself back towards her vehicle.  
She didn't feel Vrisk grabbing her by the ankle and dragging her backwards until she was actually moving, until her knees were even with his shoulders on the ground, her ankle length skirt bunched up around her hips.  
"V-Vrisk-" Her brow knitted in confusion as she watched his hands run over her thighs. The sight alone still her heart leaped into her stomach, as his grey fingers appreciatively squeezed unfeeling flesh.

"You're so chu88y down here... You ever think about exercising?" He laughed as she covered her face with her hands.

"V..Vrisk stop," she said quietly, even as he flipped her skirt over her abdomen, baring her pink, fairy printed panties.

"I told you I was going to eat you up, Tav," he said with a grin, pulling back the elastic and letting it pop her skin. She flinched, indicating that she could feel, at least consciously, up to there. Experimentally, he ran one yellow nailed finger along the crease between her legs, watching her expression carefully, tongue caught between impossibly sharp teeth. She froze, eyes going wide and staring down at him like he had just done magic.

"I-I felt-something-"

"I haven't even 8egun, my little fairy-" He teased, lips smacking as his face broke into what could have been a maniacal smile. Nails raked the sides of her hips as the impeding underwear were done away with, her legs limp in his hand as he spread them apart, his face nestling easily between her thighs. He could practically feel her heartbeat jumping in fear or anticipation, as well as his own pounding in his ears.

His cock throbbed painfully when she whimpered at first contact, his smooth tongue sweeping over the sensitive nub at the crest of her sex. One hand forced her hips into a more accessible angle, while the other rested just under her shirt, nails scraping over her stomach in warning. Both of her hands were over her mouth, trying to stifle any more of the offending, overtly audible cries.

She tasted much different than Erida. Tangier, less salty, but just as warm and just as messy. The sloppy, smacking sounds were just as obscene as her desperate whines, simply because he knew just what he was doing. Alternating long, slow swathes of his tongue with brief suckling kisses, he could practically sense how badly she wanted to buck up against his face, but knew that she couldn't. Her hands had finally found their way into his hair, one pulling hard as if she had an ounce of spunk in her, the other gripping his horn as if it she could steer him with it. A tentative finger pressed against her dripping entrance, and it was without an ounce of irony that he realized she was, honest to blood, a virgin. Vrisk chuckled against her cunt, while pushing the digit in with less care than he should of. She was unspeakably tight. Regardless if either instinct or simple biology kept these muscles functioning, her inner walls tightened around his finger, and when he looked up, the startled eye contact was all he needed as confirmation.  
"V-v-"

She most certainly felt that. Her eyes forced themselves shut, and he felt her whole, unparalyzed body convulse, that whiny voice of hers breaking into a nonsensical cry.

It was with mild, forced disgust that he withdrew, wiping his hand and face off on her skirt before standing above her on the ground, "You're even pathetic when it comes to sex... That was it? That was all it took?" He clicked his tongue at her, as if chiding her poor performance. She just stared up at him with watering, eternally hurt eyes, lying on the floor with her lower half as bare as the day she emerged from her cocoon, "If you keep it up like that, you'll have to 8e culled... no one wants to fill a pail with someone so 8oring."  


"...V..." She had started, but stopped, running the back of her hand over her watering eyes, "I... I think... I think I hate you-" She said quietly, picking one of her legs up and sliding it beside the other, pulling her skirt back into it's proper position. She didn't look a him as she dragged herself over to her device, arms shakily pulling herself back into the seat of it, abdominal muscles straining as she turned herself to sit properly, hands resting in her lap.  


"Please.... please leave," She added in a quiet murmur, eyes downcast as she pointed towards the door of her hive, "I... I don't want to talk to you anymore today." She snuck a glance at him, catching both the blue spreading over his face, and the prominent bone bulge that had sprung up within his pants.  


"..g... Go home," she added with a final hint at confidence, before slowly wheeling herself backwards, then around, leaving him alone in her foyer.  
Vrisk was not looking forward to the inevitable trolling from Kanye about this.


End file.
